Joyeux anniversaire
by moguinedu40
Summary: Yusei, Jack et Crow se connaissent depuis longtemps. Mais depuis combien de temps sont-ils amis ? Une première fiction pour moi sur ce site, je suis ouverte à toutes remarques positives ou négatives ! One shot


Changement de pensées :

J'ai toujours détesté le jour de mon anniversaire. Mes quelques connaissances essayaient à chaque fois de rendre ce jour agréable, mais il restait pour moi le seul moment où je voulais oublier. Oublier que ce jour là, en plus d'être le jour de ma naissance, il est aussi l'anniversaire d'une explosion. Celle qui a séparée la ville de New Domino City et la décharge Satellite, faisant des milliers de morts, et tout autant d'orphelins. Un accident causé par mes parents.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon septième anniversaire, et le cinquième de Zéro Reverse, nom donné à l'incident du Momentum. Cela fait maintenant un peu plus de un an que je vis ici, dans un petit orphelinat tenu par Martha, dans une maison à l'écart. Comme à mon habitude, je me lève très tôt et part me cacher dans mon endroit secret préféré : une petite clairière loin derrière la maison. Elle est encerclée de buissons épineux et de ronces, avec bien dissimulée une petite trouée que j'ai crée au fur et à mesure. Cette matinée ne fait pas exception à la règle : j'y serai tranquille jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Une fois en place dans ma cachette, je prend le temps d'observer les arbres autours de moi : le feuillage d'un vert émeraude avec quelques trouées de soleil et des jeux d'ombres. Quelques oiseaux chantent des airs joyeux. C'est si calme … Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, et tout ce que je veux, c'est être seul, complètement seul. Je relève mes genoux jusqu'à mon torse, les entours de mes bras et enfouis ma tête dedans. Je commence à sangloter légèrement. Je continus de pleurer, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le bruit de feuilles que l'on déplace. Je relève la tête et aperçois entre deux branches de buissons des formes obscures. Je me lève et me met en position d'attaque. Je ne suis pas mauvais en combat, mais j'espère m'en sortir sans trop d'égratignures. Deux personnes surgissent alors des fourrées : l'une avec des cheveux oranges montés en piques, deux grands yeux gris et quasiment tout le temps avec un sourire au lèvres l'autre est plus grand avec des cheveux blonds relevés sur la tête, des yeux violets sur lesquels sont presque constamment froncés des sourcils blonds. Je les connais plus ou moins, tout les deux habitants chez Martha eux aussi, mais je ne restes pas avec eux : leurs parents sont morts dans le Zéro Reverse, je ne peux pas leurs parler comme feraient des amis, même si ils ont l'air sympa …

« Tout doux, Yusei, ce n'est que nous ! dit le plus petits des arrivants, répondant au surnom de Crow.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- On te cherché, et on t'as trouvé ! Dis donc, tu as trouvé un superbe endroit ! répondit le blond, Jack. »

Ils me … cherchaient ? En quel honneur ? Même si ils savent que c'est mon anniversaire, on ne se connaît pas, cela ne fait que un an que nous nous sommes rencontré. Néanmoins, cela me fait un peu plaisir que des personnes de mon age s'inquiètes pour moi, autre que Martha.

« Euh ... c'est que mon imagination ou tu as les yeux rouges ?

- Non, c'est pas que toi Crow, il a vraiment pleuré.

- Vous êtes venus ici pour parler de votre imagination débordante ou pour autre chose ? Parce que si c'est pour me faire rentrer, vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

Ils se tournent dans un bel ensemble vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Et là, ils prennent chacun un objet dans leurs poches, et me les tendent. Ce sont deux petits objets entourés de papiers cadeaux, l'un bleu foncé, l'autre blanc avec des oiseaux noirs dessinés dessus.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! Crient ils en même temps. »

C'est pour moi, ces cadeaux ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? A cause de mes parents, ils ont perdus leur seul famille, et ils ne me détestent pas, moi, le fils de ceux qui leur on privé … Je sens de nouveaux les sanglots me prendre, et je sens les larmes coulées sur mes joues. Les deux orphelins ne savent plus où se mettre. Je les rassure vite :

« Ne vous en faite pas, je suis simplement content … Vous savez qui je suis, et pourtant vous êtes si gentils avec moi …

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, non ? Laisse les idiots se moquer de toi, tu peux compter sur nous pour rester avec toi !

- En fait, ça fait un moment qu'on voudrait parler avec toi, mais tu restes toujours caché. Alors, profitons de cette petite fête pour mieux nous connaître ! »

Crow met son cadeau entre mes mains et je l'ouvre lentement. A l'intérieur se trouve la carte d'un monstre synchro : Robot Guerrier. J'observe longuement la carte avant de reposer mon regard sur le gamin aux cheveux roux. C'est une carte rare, en plus à Satellite ! Comment il a pu l'avoir ?

« Tu as bien quelque carte pour faire un deck ferraille, non ? Il te plait mon cadeau ? »

Bien sûre qu'il me plait ! Beaucoup, même. Mais je ne sais pas comment le dire. Voyant bien que cela me faisait plaisir, mais que je ne disais rien, il me sourit tout simplement. Le blondinet me tant son cadeau. Je l'ouvre de la même façon pour découvrir une autre carte : Guerrier Maximum. Je ne peux dire ni faire quoi que se soit que mes deux amis m'empoignent et me ramène à la maison.

« Martha a fait un super gâteau, faut pas les faire attendre ! »

Depuis ce jour, les anniversaires ne m'ont plus semblais si lourd et triste que ça. Avec mes amis, mes liens, j'affronte l'avenir, la tête haute.


End file.
